1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weighted exercise garments and in particular to an article of clothing fabricated from a plurality of weight members affixed to at least two elongated flexible members shaped to form an article of wearing apparel.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The art abounds with numerous types of apparel that are provided with pockets or other holding devices wherein weights may be affixed to or placed within the apparel. The apparel is worn by an individual with the added increase in weight, so that the individual wearing the apparel uses additional energy thereby strengthening their muscles and/or causing them to reduce their weight. However, none of the garments found in the prior art include the weights interwoven within the garment itself. Typical of a garment, wherein the weights are an integral therewith, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,898 issued to Charles Bell, Jr., on Aug. 26, 1997. The apparel disclosed therein includes an elastic bodysuit constructed of two breathable, durable, elastic layers quilted together over a series of flexible weights.
The instant invention overcomes the shortcomings found in the prior art by having the weights used to form the garment material intertwined with elongated flexible members that are affixed to the individual weights and formed into a garment suitable for wearing by an individual while exercising or performing daily chores.